


Things change

by futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Mentions of Five - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, No one is raped though, One Shot, Rape Fantasy, Season/Series 01, s1e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart/pseuds/futuristiclullabyforthepoorofheart
Summary: Vanya and Diego argue about her book. Vanya is unusually confrontational and Diego wants to teach her a lesson. What kind of lesson, precisely, neither of them know.Set during the first episode of season 1.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Things change

The light reflected on the ornamented walls, reminding Vanya of her childhood. On the wall stood a painting of her long lost brother, partly to serve as a reminder and partly to honor the, most probably,dead. She thought back on the last few days, after she had heard of her father's passing. She wasn't welcome. That much she knew even before she came here. But coming here, seeing everyone's reaction to her being there... It made her even more certain no one wanted her here. She missed number Five even more, in those moments.  
"Paying respect to the dead?" came a voice behind her. "Or storing details to add to your second book? I can never be surewith you."  
Startled, Vanya turned her head to look at the owner of said voice. Propped up against the wall stood Diego, arms crossed in front of him and a scowl on his face. He had changed, contradicting the house and her childhood memories.  
"You know... Out of the four of my siblings I didn't expect you to have the most negative reaction. Luther? Definitely. But you? Not so much. You hate Dad and our childhood" Vanya said and immediately clamped her mouth shut. She wondered what possessed her to speak what was on her mind. Perhaps the answer lied in the fact that she had always wondered why Diego was the one of her siblings that hated her about the book the most.  
Diego looked at her with a look of slight surprise. Vanya pondered whether she should go on and she thought"Fuck it. I've gone this far". "Unless, of course, you're more like Luther than you like to admit and you don't hate Dad and our childhood that much. Perhaps you wanted to preserve the image of your childhood the way you have it in your mi... "  
She hadn't managed to finish before she found herself slammed to the wall.  
"Listen here you little traitor. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else" Diego's hand moved from her shirt, where he had fisted it in order to slam her against the wall along with his other hand, to her neck ,where he started squeezing. "And I definitely don't have to explain myself to the person who betrayed her entire family to get to New York bestsellers for like, a month."  
Vanya was struggling to breathe and Diego's face was so close to hers she could taste his breath. It dawned on her that they were probably alone, that Diego was dangerous and tall and probably a murderer, for good reasons or not. And oh so mad. He was so mad his face was red and his blood was thruming through his veinsand not, perhaps, fully in control of his actions. And Vanya was a short and powerless woman, same as she's always been,unremarkable in every way. Nevertheless, the next words tumbled unconsciously out of her mouth.  
"Family? This has never been my family "  
Diego let her go, a look of surprise on his face. He then grabbed her arm, hard, and manhandled her up the stairs. Vanya scrambled for something to say, sorry perhaps? She thought to herself this was the end, and out of all the things she could have died from, it was her big mouth that killed her, a surprise to anyone who's known her even for a little bit, certainly. All she could think about was the pain in her arm when Diego came to an abrupt stop and threw her in what, she realized, was her old room.  
"Look around. Look around the room that's never been your room, the memories that aren't yours." He came dangerously near her ."You can't deny we are your family, especially not when you've made a living out of it."  
She had a lot of things to answer to that but she decided she wanted to leave this room with her life intact. They just stood there, looking at each other and panting. Finally, Vanya spoke. "Let me go please " Begrudgingly, Diego stepped out of the way.  
"Where's the spunk that you exhibited previously Vanya? All gone after a little bit of rough manhandling huh? That's all it takes to turn a person like you into a pleading mess? Shouldn't surprise me."  
Vanya was adamant to not answer to his provocations. She held her head down and distracted herself by making a note in her head to take her meds as soon as possible.  
"One thing that does surprise me however" Diego continued "is the fervor with which you want to save your life."  
At that, Vanya stopped dead in her tracks. Diego congratulated himself inwardly when he saw the rigid body in front of him and how abruptly she had come to a stop.  
"It's so pathetic and you hate it so much, why are you so desperate to..."  
Vanya turned around and strode up to Diego. Her face came as close to his as it could without her standing in her tiptoes.  
"Want me to speak my mind? Good. I've never been part of this family. I was always left out, overlooked, and you dare preach to me about how this is my family? I mean, for God's sake, you just threatened to kill me and you want me to believe we're... "  
She was stopped mid sentence, again, when Diego pinned her to the bed.  
"Now there's the Vanya I know" growled Diego in her ear. "The Vanya that went behind everyone's backs to write a book exposing her family, while also knowing that we could kill her in the blink of an eye, must have had a backbone, right? You've got to have even a little bit of a fight in you"  
Vanya realized that , while he was shaking with anger, he was also enjoying this, if his pleased tone was anything to go by. Had been enjoying it from the start, probably. The smirk that hid behind his words as they talked... She should have seen, she should have known. In fact, thinking back on it, she could pinpoint the exact moment he got properly angry. It was when she had compared him to Luther that he really lost control. But even now, that she had denied any affiliation with him, there was still a playfulness in his anger, like he wanted this.  
"Is this what you wanted Diego? A fight? You want to crawl around the mud and fight and accuse me of all things wrong with your life?"  
He was becoming angrier, she could tell.  
"Maybe I want a fight. Or maybe I just want to teach you I'm your family, like it or not."  
With that, he started grinding against her.  
"Wh.. What are you doing?" she croaked panicking as she struggled to break free.  
"Ts ts Vanya... I thought I wasn't your family, why would it be bad if we did something, huh?" Diego let go of her one hand briefly and clutced both of her hands in his other hand, effectively continuing to pin them above her head. His free hand trailed to her shirt and he started unbuttoning it. "Unless, of course, you want to admit I'm your brother" he whispered in her ear.  
Vanya, despite her panic, chuckled. She stopped struggling.  
"So this is what this is about? Wanna fuck your sister? Is that why you've been challenging me?"  
"I don't know if you recall, but you're the one who challenged me first "he retorted, as he finally unbuttoned the last button and moved to her pants. She quickly found herself handcuffed to her bed and, despite the circumstances found herself being curious.  
"Do you just...? Carry those around?!"she asked him. Diego grinned at her as he pulled down her pants. Her panties soon followed.  
"Is that what you're wondering right now? Seriously?"  
"He's right" Vanya thought bitterly and tried to concentrate on tthinking of more insults she wanted to throw at him as he took off her shoes and shocks. Just because he was undressing her didn't mean the fight was over.  
"So it's ok when you hate Dad and distance yourself from this family but not when I do it?"  
"You see" Diego growled in her ear as he squeezed her neck "the difference between you and me is that I'm not the traitorous whore that published all the family secrets. Nor am I the whore that's still desperate to be included" He let go of her neck and with some difficulty, took of her bra. He then attacked her collarbone and breasts with his teeth and lips. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate but she found out that sparring with him had started to feel like second skin, so it wasn't that hard to concentrate.  
"I don't want to be included. Used to...but not now"  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that"he retorted as he took her nipple between his teeth.  
"God! " she shouted as her whole body shook in ecstasy.  
"Name's Diego"he laughed cheekily.  
She searched desperately around her head for more insults to throw at him, to distance him. Finally, she held onto her final chance of breaking free, of walking away from things she didn't want to deal with.  
"Doesn't it bother you? That I don't consent?"  
"Well" he started saying as he unzipped his pants, unbuttoned them and lowered them, keeping eye contact through it all. "You can always admit I'm your family and I'll stop"  
She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.  
"You're my family" There was a heavy pause in which Diego started to retreat. In that moment,she made her decision. She couldn't bear to lose him,not now."And I want you to fuck me" she continued.  
They locked eyes and, without giving himself time to process what she said, his finger found its way inside her. She turned her head away from him, filled with pleasure.His mind returned to the rape thing.  
"I thought about it you know" he said as she screamed when he added another hand. "When I first heard about the existence of your book" she wimpered as he moved his hands inside her. "and I read it I was so mad. I'm not sure I would have bothered to bother with your consent back then" He added another finger. "I stalked you, you know. For some time. And I'm not gonna lie" He continued as he extracted his fingers and Vanya made a loud noise, finally locking eyes with him."I thought about it" He slowly entered her and he brought his hand up to caress her face ." About climbing to your house, shouldn't be hard, especially not for someone like me and doing... I didn't even know what I wanted to do to you. All I knew was that I wanted to cause you pain." His actions didn't match his words, his hand still caressing her face and his thrusts as gentle and soft and slow as he could master them, with Vanya trembling under him, small whimpers escaping her mouth with every breath she took. Her breasts moving up and down and her eyes boring into his, always. "I wanted you to return unsuspecting to your house and I wanted you to find me there and have nowhere to run. To pin you against the wall and shout at you or...or touch you. Make you pay for what you did to us, have you under me and thrust inside you, no preparation no anything. Bite your neck while you're screaming and... God I can't believe I'm fucking you..." He trailed off while Vanya made louder noises and she couldn't believe his little speech about assaulting her, essentially, turned her on even more. "Hear your beautiful little sounds like now"  
He thrust inside her deeper, faster, more powerfully. Vanya let out little screams filled with pleasure. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, writhing under him. She seemed so serene , like she was doing something she belonged in and she kept looking him in the eyes, her mouth forming little ohs now that she had grown more used to his thrusts,instead of screaming. He looked her in the eyes, which shone, and noticed her skin, that glowed. He wondered if this was her first time. And he voiced that question.  
It was meant to be a question of pure curiosity, especially considering that that was why he voiced it, but his mind remember he detested the sight in front of him. So his voice came out rugged and his hand remembered that it hated her and it circled her neck. Vanya didn't look so serene anymore, but her anger seemed playful more than anything else. "Good" he thought despite himself"good". He didn't want her to actually be mad, he realized, and pushed the thought away.  
"What? It's not that unlikely with your lifestyle, the poor underdog who's so wronged by life that she doesn't talk to anyone"  
She kept looking at him incredulously.  
"Unless you're secretly a whore" He heard a sharp intake of breath beneath him. Apparently, him thinking that about her turned her on. Go figure."Would explain how you got that thing you call a book published. Probably went around sucking publisher cocks... Perhaps even licking vaginas... Begging on your knees like a dirty whore... To get that thing published..."  
She screamed as she came and he kept pounding her through it, her vagina tightening around his cock, making him almost go over the edge.  
"Who'd have known you'd like being called a dirty whore"he exclaimed as she calmed down a bit.  
"What about you? What do you like?"she wondered breathlessly."Bad boy?" He made a face. "Daddy?" He cringed. "Brother?"she asked. Suddenly, his demeanor changed and he seemed more turned on than ever. She let out a small "Oh".  
"It's not like that"he muttered embarrassed. However, he seemed honest. "Oh" Vanya exclaimed. "I think I understand". There was a pause. "Protector" That seemed to do it for him too. "Sick fuck for fucking the person you're supposed to protect and love and hate and keep at a safe distance and think of as inferior"  
It shouldn't have worked but it did. His thrusts became erratic and his face seemed deeply lost in the pleasure. She thought back on the words and realized his kink wasn't some magic word , but rather the reminder that it was her he was fucking.  
"You're making love to Vanya"she whispered intimately in his ear and she thought she was crazy, thought it couldn't possibly work. That, however, did it and he came with a grunt and a sigh. They stayed there looking at one another as his dick softened inside her.  
There was a long pause between them.  
"Well"started Vanya.  
"That changes things"continued Diego.  
At that, they locked eyes and unexpectedly started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both slightly out of character, I know. Comments are welcome, along with constructive criticism. Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it ❤


End file.
